Oneshots
by LiarsUnited17
Summary: A series of one shots that have been swirling around in my mind for the longest time ever. PLEASE SEND ME ONE SHOT IDEAS! *5 reviews unlock a new oneshot*


It wasn't right. He was the son of the town's baker and she was a princess. However, though it wasn't socially acceptable they both knew that's what they wanted. Their relationship was kept a secret from everyone. When the King Peter Hastings had declared the Cavanaugh's were going to be executed for had no choice but to move his family to safety. He asked Spencer to meet him at the spot that overlooks the kingdom of Rosewood.

"I have to leave Rosewood. Spencer, I want you to come with me."

"I want to... but I can't" A tear fell from Spencer's eye "My family is here."

"Spencer, please"

She walked over to the bridge and sadly smiled at him.

"I understand"

She placed both of her hands on his face "Just promise me, you'll stay safe"

He used his free hands to take off the ruby necklace that his mother gave him before she died and placed it around Spencer's neck "So we're always together Spence"

* * *

Spencer waited for Toby's return. Eventually, days turned into weeks, which turned into years yet still nothing. Her father had pushed her into marrying someone she didn't even love. _You'll learn to love him_ was one of the many excuses her family gave her. After much hesitation, she agreed to marry Andrew. Although she moved forward with her wedding plans, she still held out hope that Toby would one day return. The night before her wedding, Spencer was sitting at her vanity and was startled by the figure who appeared in her mirror.

:"Please don't scream"

It's been a while since Spencer heard that voice but she could never forget it, even if she wanted to. Thinking that she's hallucinating she quickly turns around and her heart drops to her stomach. It's him. It's Toby. She stands up and wraps her arms around him as tears fall from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you"

"Toby, it's been 3 years"

He grabbed her hand and locked their fingers together "And I've done nothing but think of you"

Spencer let go of his hand "Toby, I"

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow"

Toby's face dropped and his heart-felt like it smashed into a million pieces

"My father kept asking me to choose...and I had only hoped you would come back" Spencer was interrupted by someone yelling her name. She ran over to the window and looked down to see her best friend Emily.

"It's Andrew! They're going to kill him" Emily shouted

Spencer ran her hands through her hair "What?"

"He owes money and Dimitri's men dragged him out to the end of the dock"

"Who the heck is Andrew?" Toby asked

"My fiancé" Spencer admitted "He has a bit of a gambling problem"

Toby sighed "I'll take care of it"

Toby climbed down Spencer window and made his way to the dock. Where he saw 3 men surrounding another guy (who he assumed was Andrew)

"I'll pay you back. I swear!"

"Too late for that now." One of the attackers said

"I would've had the money but I sort of hit a snag"

"You think I give a shit?" Another attacker said, punching Andrew in the gut.

"Leave him be" Toby called out

"Who the _fuck_ are you" the attacker called out

Toby charged at the 3 men and did his best to fight them off. After a few punches, the attackers had run off. "Count your blessings, Andrew! Next time you won't be so lucky"

Andrew got up from the floor and went to thank Toby. "Thank you so much sir, I-"

"Do you love her?" Toby asked, grabbing Andrew by the collar

"What?" Andrew said

"SPENCER, THE WOMAN YOU'RE ABOUT TO MARRY, DO YOU LOVE HER?"

"Of course, I do" Andrew yelled "you could throw me off this dock and I'd die to love her"

Toby let go of Andrew's shirt "You will never gamble again. You'll be a good husband to her and if you EVER hurt her, I swear to god, I will kill you myself" Toby threatened as he let go of Andrew.

News travels fast around the town of Rosewood. Which is why when everyone was talking about the mysterious stranger that saved Andrew, she rushed to find Toby. She was walking through the town when someone pulled her into an alley and pinned her against the wall. She didn't need to question it because she already knew who it was. There was only one person who could make her feel free by a simple touch. Toby cupped her face and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. Not giving a damn that she was getting married in less than 24 hours, Spencer deepened the kiss and allowed Toby to slip his tongue into her mouth. When their lungs were screaming for air-Toby pulled away and held her hand.

"Good luck tomorrow," He said as he walked away leaving Spencer speechless and unable to move.

* * *

6 years later he found out the Hastings and Campbell families were throwing a party to Celebrate Spencer becoming Queen of Rosewood. He always knew she was destined for greatness because she was always HIS queen. Of course in true Hastings fashion, this party was a masquerade ball. He didn't know how but he needed to see her.

He sneaks into the party and sees her _she's as gorgeous as ever_ , Toby found a pen and paper and wrote a note to Spencer

 _Meet me in the spot that overlooks Rosewood_

He was about to sign his name but then he remembered she probably wouldn't come if she knew it was him. He manages to convince a messenger to give his note to Spencer and leaves the party to wait at Lookout Point. He sits on a rock and waits for her to show up. Toby catches a glimpse of Spencer before he stands up.

"Andrew, when did you become such a romantic?" Spencer asks

Toby wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her with every fiber of his being. Spencer moans before pushing him back and she pulls off his mask. "Toby? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Spencer, it's alright"

Spencer scoffs in disbelief "Alright? I haven't seen you in 6 years."

"I was afraid you wouldn't have come if I asked" Toby admitted

"You're right. I wouldn't have" she yelled "The last time I saw you, you kissed me and then left me behind to get married"

Toby grabbed her hand "he loves you. It was the right thing for you to do"

She pulled her hand away "Who cares what HE wanted" A tear fell from Spencer's eye "I loved You"

"Please Spence"

"No, please Toby. Don't ever find me again" Spencer said as she walked away.

* * *

It was all over the news, the kingdom of Rosewood was under attack by the leaders of Ravenswood. He had to make sure she was safe. Rosewood looked like a ghost city. There were windows smashed, Garbage and furniture thrown everywhere, flames burning and homes destroyed. He walked up to the castle and saw Andrew in front of the doors, dead as a nail. He heard someone moaning and ran around the entered the castle garden and found Spencer lying on the floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms

"I need to get you to a doctor"

Spencer coughed "Toby, it's no use"

"Keep your eyes open Spence, please stay with me"

Spencer softly smiled "Don't you know? I've always been with you" she used what little strength she had left and pulled out the ruby necklace he had given her 8 years earlier when he first left Rosewood. "I wish...we could've had…a second chance" Spencer said as her eyes shut. A tear slid down Toby's face.

"Rest in peace, my love" he cries as he kisses her forehead.


End file.
